Cuando la decisión está en ella
by Sammy Cerff
Summary: Habían ganado la batalla y los dioses había accedido a la petición de Leo. Él iría en busca de Calipso. Pero, ¿cómo irse del lugar que fue su hogar por tanto tiempo? ¿Por qué saltar a lo desconocido cuando tenía un lugar seguro? La decisión solo la podía tomar Calipso. Mini-OS/PostBoO/Caleo


**Hola, chicos. Vuelvo con otra historia. Esta vez es un pequeño OS de Caleo, una pareja que me ha llegado a gustar (pese a ser fan de Percalipso). ****Ojalá la disfruten.**

**Ps. Esta vez me inspiré en la canción "Just say yes" de Snow Patrol.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Cada personaje usado en esta historia es creación de Rick Riordan... Excepto los dioses griegos, claro .<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Just say yes<em>  
><em>Just say there's nothing holding you back<em>  
><em>It's not a test<em>  
><em>Nor a trick of the mind, only love<em>

Leo no podía borrar aquella estúpida sonrisa de su rostro, a pesar de que las mejillas ya habían empezado a dolerle un poco. La felicidad que sentía no cabía en él. Había logrados salvar ambos campamentos y derrotar al ejército de Gea. Claro, tuvieron pérdidas lamentables, pero aquellas personas que se habían sacrificado por todos siempre serían recordadas como héroes. Además… Los dioses habían accedido a la única petición que había realizado. Lo había conseguido, había conseguido salvarla.

Ahora se dirigía hacia la isla Ogigia, dirigido por Hermes. Los dioses le habían dado la oportunidad de ir por Calipso. Ella ahora era libre. Podría ir con él al Campamento Mestizo. Conocería a sus amigos. _Vaya_, pensó, provocaría la envidia de todos los chicos del campamento. Los chicos de su cabaña le iban a preguntar una y otra vez qué fue lo que hizo para conquistarla. Sonrió. Eso iba a ser asombroso.

—Ahora solo debes avanzar un par de kilómetros más para llegar, hijo de Hefesto. Debo, irme, mucho trabajo por hacer.

—Claro, hasta luego, Hermes. Y gracias por todo, ahora voy a conseguir a mi chica— alzó las cejas de forma sugestiva, provocando que el dios riera—. Adiós, Martha. Adiós, George.

—Adiósss…— respondieron a la vez.

—Eh, mira, Hermes. Hemos mejorado— exclamó George, complacido.

—Sí, claro. Nos vemos en algún momento, Leo.

Instantes después, el dios había desaparecido y Leo dirigía el Argo II—o lo que quedaba de él, tras la batalla—, hacia la isla. Estaba nervioso. Lo podía decir por el sudor en sus manos y la parte trasera del cuello. Oh, hace mucho que deseaba volver a verla.

Aproximadamente, unos quince minutos después, estaba ahí. Finalmente, había regresado.

Había cumplido su promesa.

Ancló la nave y bajó rápidamente, aún con aquella sonrisita. Vio una silueta acercarse hacia él, pero fue un borrón e, instantes después, estaba tumbado en el piso.

—Volviste, en verdad volviste— repetía Calipso una y otra vez.

—Claro, merengue… Digo, reggae— rió ante el ceño fruncida de la chica—. Es una broma, rayito de sol.

—Eres insufrible— pese a sus palabras, su sonrisa dejaba entrever que estaba contenta.

Se sentaron en la playa para conversar acerca de todo lo que había ocurrido tras la partida de Leo. Calipso asentía, con los ojos brillantes, ante cada pedazo de información que le brindaba el chico. Ella conocía los datos generales, claro, pero prestaba atención a cada pequeño detalle que le estaba otorgando.

No estaban seguros de cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero cuando Leo llegó a la parte de su petición, la noche había caído sobre ellos. La sonrisa de Calipso había desaparecido, de a pocos. Al inicio, debido a que estaba sumamente arrepentida por la maldición que había lanzado. Había sido un error. Nunca había querido lastimarlos. Y, ahora, lo de la petición a los dioses.

—Puedes salir de aquí— le dijo Leo, emocionado, mientras sostenía sus manos.

—Sí— respondió Calipso con el gesto ausente.

Leo notó al instante que algo no iba bien. ¿Dónde estaban los saltos, los abrazos y los besos? Sí, definitivamente, algo no estaba yendo bien aquí. Miró a Calipso con detenimiento y vio una pequeña lágrima deslizarse por su mejilla.

—Eh, ¿qué pasa, solecito?

Calipso se quitó rápidamente la lágrima con el dorso de su mano. Negó con la cabeza mientras respondía que solo se había perdido en sus pensamientos. Leo se situó frente a ella y le volvió a preguntar lo que ocurría. Calipso resopló, ahora un tanto exasperada.

—No puedo irme.

— ¿Qué? No, claro que puedes. Los dioses lo dijeron. Hermes me ha guiado hacia aquí para decírtelo e irnos.

Zeus le había dado un par de instrucciones que debía realizar para encontrar la isla de Calipso, era Hermes quien lo había guiado en su recorrido desde el campamento hasta allí. No podía ir solo, pues la maldición hacía que nadie pudiese encontrar la isla dos veces.

Calipso volvió a negar con la cabeza, pero esta vez mirando hacia el suelo.

—Lo siento, Leo. Este es mi hogar, no puedo.

—Pero… Pensé… Tú querías…—el chico no podía formar una sola oración coherente, apenas entendía lo que estaba sucediendo, se suponía que era ella quien quería esto.

— ¡Yo quería! Claro, yo quería. Sin embargo, acá está todo lo que conozco. Este ha sido mi hogar por mucho tiempo. No sé cómo será el mundo exterior hoy en día. No sé cómo viven las personas su día a día. No sé lo que hacen y lo que no. Estaré perdida. No voy a estar bien allá afuera, Leo.

Él sonrió para sí. Su chica estaba asustada. Podía entenderlo. Quizá, de estar en esa situación, él estaría igual de atemorizado. Pero no podía dejar que ella perdiera la única oportunidad que tenía, debía ayudarla a confiar en sí misma.

—Hay muchas cosas en el exterior que te serás desconocidas, bonita; pero estaré ahí para explicártelo todo, lo prometo. Podremos empezar ese negocio del que hablamos antes, si aún lo deseas. Aún sigo pensando que es buena idea que tú cantes y yo haga el espectáculo con fuego, ya que es lo mío— los ojos de Calipso se iluminaron ante las palabras de Leo—. No podrás ver o hacer nada de eso si te quedar aquí, rayito de sol. Así que debes pensarlo bien antes de responder si vendrás conmigo.

Le estaba dando la oportunidad de decidir. Calipso realmente apreció eso, pero no necesitaba el tiempo que él había ofrecido para pensarlo, ya no.

—Iré, pero... ¿estarás conmigo, cierto?— el temor en la voz de la chica era, ciertamente, notorio.

—Incluso cuando no lo desees— respondió Leo con una mano en el pecho.

—Entonces, está bien.

Leo cargó a Calipso y la hizo girar en el aire, causando que ella riera, absolutamente feliz. Había algunas cosas por preparar, un viaje que realizar y presentaciones por efectuar; pero nada de eso importaba. Calipso había tomado una decisión que había puesto a Leo más dichoso que nunca. Sabía que lo que sea que viniese iba a ser difícil—y aún queda pendiente el hecho de que su chica fuese inmortal y él no—, pero ahora estaban juntos y eso era lo que importaba.

Ella iría con él y, para Leo, eso era todo lo que importaba.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado este pequeño one-shot. Un beso para todos.<strong>

**-Sammy**


End file.
